


trails and routine

by clockworkcheetah



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: (its a lil mild but its there), Anal Sex, Bottom Dirk Gently, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Todd Brotzman, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah
Summary: Touch is varied, but usually wanted.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	trails and routine

**Author's Note:**

> wasnt planning on writing (or at least uploading) anything for the rest of the year but my brain really wanted to write this. ive been in a smut mood recently cause i wrote two other smut things but like theyre chapters for something else so it might be a bit til they get posted
> 
> this had zero planning- just wrote it as i went so god knows if it makes sense

Touch can be a varied thing for Dirk. Depending on the day, it can be a yo-yo experience to him. Mostly, he likes touch- he craves it, whether he's aware of that or not. Lingering touches on Todd- a hand on the shoulder, or excitedly tapping his arm to get his attention. Sometimes it's more, Dirk loves hugs, especially Todd's. Todd half-suspects that Dirk has a notebook ranking everyone's hugging style. 

Sometimes, it's a more desperate affair, less of a subconscious draw, with more intentional grasping. Hands and mouth everywhere. Todd may never be truly use to being the centre of affection, but it doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy it. He returns it with similar eagerness. 

Usually on a very bad day- he can sometimes be averse to it. If Blackwing memories get dredged up somehow, just holing himself in his room for long hours by himself is what he would do. It's the only place that is completely his so it, Todd supposes, helps Dirk feel real again. Todd just lets him be, periodically check on him, leaving water and some food. 

Thankfully, that doesn't happen too often anymore- even during a rough day, Dirk sometimes just wants to be in as close contact to Todd as possible, which Todd allows, wrapping him tight in his arms, or stroking his hair. 

Dirk likes touch. He specifically likes Todd touching him. Which is why they're currently in Todd's room, with Todd currently in Dirk. 

It's a lazy day, unhurried, so they've just been enjoying each other's company. Dirk has an expectant look in his eye, as he sits comfortably on top of Todd. His smile is soft, playful. Todd smiles back, and reaches up to hold Dirk's face. 

It's fairly routine for them, when they're like this. Dirk likes being touched everywhere by Todd, and Todd has a preferred trail he likes to take when running his hands over Dirk's skin. A part of him always wonders how and what it would be like if Dirk was blindfolded- as Dirk does to Todd, sometimes- and let him get lost in sensations, but from the vague, off-hand remarks Dirk makes about Blackwing, blindfolds and restraints are a no-go. That’s fine. Dirk’s so reactive, as is. 

He starts with the face first. Clutching Dirk's flush cheeks, running his thumbs under his eyes. Dirk sinks into the contact almost instantly, leaning forward slightly. If Todd raised up from where he's propped half-up with pillows, he could have kissed him. He doesn't, just yet. Instead, Todd's fingers flutter over Dirk's eyelids, and they caress his hair, not pulling hard enough to hurt (though, he doubts Dirk wouldn't have minded too much) but just enough to make Dirk give a delighted shiver. His hands- resting just below Todd's chest- twitch. 

Todd traces Dirk's lips with his thumb, making him chase it. Dirk doesn't open his mouth, but Todd can tell he wants to- he has always had a fixation on his hands, especially his fingers. Todd gives him a look that hopefully conveys; _we'll come back to that_. Dirk looks slightly displeased, but lets him wander to his jawline and down his neck. Gently running a fingertip along his throat, feeling Dirk swallow. He doesn't spend too long here- wanting to focus on Dirk's less sensitive areas first. It's fun to build up and let Dirk slowly become a whimpering mess. 

For the most part, Dirk is uncharacteristically quiet and still. He's pretty relaxed for someone who is hard, already dripping pre-cum and content with having an equally hard Todd inside him. He's been slowly rolling his hips to keep the interest up, completely blissed-out. There's a mischievous air to him- there's always an air to him- that keeps Todd drawn in. Todd strokes Dirk's collarbones, the flush is starting to spread down Dirk's chest. Todd kind of wants to trace it with his tongue, and he probably could with a bit of maneuvering, but he can't be asked. Maybe after, if they aren't too drowsy. 

Instead, he slides his hands over Dirk's shoulders, gently grazing over his shoulder scar, and resting them over his biceps. Dirk looks like he wants to bite back a comment about Todd's own personal fixation on his arms. In Todd's defense, they are very nice arms and if he wants to fawn over them, he can and he will. Todd can feel the muscle under his hands, squeezing his arms. Dirk's mouth twitches into a grin, and he shifts his hips, making Todd's breath hitch and dig his blunt fingernails into Dirk's skin. Dirk sighs, rocking against Todd gently. He's being patient, but Todd knows him well enough to know that he is very much the opposite, just being very good at smothering it. 

Todd's hands run down Dirk's arms, his forearms and feeling the pulse point at his wrists. He debates whether he wants Dirk's fingers in his mouth- he rarely refuses- but he decides that can be for next time. He does, however, kiss Dirk's fingertips- there's only so much resistance. There's the tiniest trace of callouses on the tips- Todd enjoys that slight grit Dirk has- it's a nice contrast to Dirk's usual cheeriness. When he looks back up to Dirk's face, he has that loved up expression reserved only for him. He's pretty sure the expression is being mirrored. 

Todd decides to indulge him a bit, he's been good and so patient. Sliding his hands back up Dirk's arms, and to his chest. 

Todd can feel Dirk try and steady his breath, waiting in anticipation. Todd strokes his fingers down his chest. Dirk squirms, when Todd brushes against his nipples. Dirk's fingers clench around Todd's sides, his lips parting slightly. Todd licks his own lips, he's seen Dirk like this a number of times, and it never gets less breath-taking. He focuses his attention back to Dirk's nipples, switching between rolling his thumbs over the bundle of nerves and pinching them- nothing too rough, wanting to keep the experience gentle- for now, anyway. Dirk's own lazy, slow movements get increasing more frantic- just slightly, his self-control is surprisingly well-contained. He moans loudly, lulling his head back. Dirk presses his chest against Todd's hands, hungry for more friction. Todd complies. 

He leans forward, with the tip of his tongue, teases Dirk's nipple- the other getting played with by his fingers. Dirk shudders and his hands grasp Todd's hair- much rougher than Todd had done earlier. Not that Todd's complaining- he's typically quieter than Dirk, but the hair-tugging elicits a low moan from him. He grins against Dirk's chest, before switching to the other side. Dirk whines, increasing his pace as he rides Todd, tightening his grip on his hair. 

Todd pulls back, hands on Dirk's hips to help steady him. He turns his attention to Dirk's neck- kissing it languidly, before he bites and sucks enough to leave marks- low enough that Dirk can hide, nobody needs the details. Dirk's writhing, desperate and squirming in Todd's lap. He's babbling, unfocused, about every possible praise and compliment he can make about Todd- making Todd whine from the praise, jerking his hips up into Dirk. He's so close, Todd knows- in fact, he could probably make Dirk come just like this, but, as they’ve done this many times before, he knows that Dirk prefers when he touches him everywhere. 

Gradually, Dirk slows his pace- but still shakily rolls his hips- looking dazed and perfect. Todd tells him so, getting a wide grin in return, though there’s a desperation behind his eyes. Todd can see the tip of Dirk's tongue from his parted lips, he gets it. He’s too impatient to prolong this anymore, either. 

So, Todd raises his hand to Dirk's mouth and Dirk takes his fingers immediately. Todd lowers himself back onto the pillows and just watches Dirk slick up his hand. Dirk's still leisurely rolling his hips, chest heaving and he has a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Withdrawing his fingers, giving a teasing- but apologetic- smile when Dirk whines at the removal, Todd steadies his hand over Dirk's cock. He knows this is going to be over very quickly. 

Dirk immediately thrusts into Todd's hand, practically writhing, his thighs quivering. They're messy and uncoordinated together. Dirk's past coherent, and Todd's starting to get to that point. Dirk rides Todd frantically, moaning through his pleasure and Todd tries to match. Todd was closer than he realised- maybe the sight of Dirk got to him more than he realised- as he comes first, spilling into Dirk with a heavy moan. Dirk continues to ride him through it, his eyes are glazed over with arousal. 

It only takes a few strokes before Dirk gives one final shudder as he comes, mostly into Todd's hand and onto his chest. His other hand grasping Dirk's hips as they both slow down from the frenzy. Dirk sighs, as he gradually becomes from cognizant. Dirk looks a bit more aware of his body, as his breath begins to steady, his body ceasing it’s trembling. Todd himself becomes aware of the come on his hand and chest. Without breaking eye-contact, he runs a finger up his chest and licks it clean. Dirk cocks his head before he leans down on his trembling thighs and kisses Todd’s mouth. Todd wonders if he can taste himself when he feels the trace of tongue run across his lips. 

He leans back and gives Todd a blissed-out smile, lips shiny and red, before slowly easing himself off Todd's softening cock, Todd almost finds himself hard again from the sight. They whine at the loss. 

Dirk shifts around sluggishly before he lays on his stomach next to Todd. They stare at each other, before breaking into sleepy laughs. They settle, basking in the afterglow, as Dirk presses a kiss on Todd's shoulder and looks up at him coyly, with the question of; _again?_

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of dialogue wasnt intentional but it was interesting having two talkative characters not have dialogue. probably wont do it again unless theres inspo tho  
> i know people hc dirk as a top and todd as a bottom but theyre switches your honour
> 
> tumblr is clockworkcheetah


End file.
